wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Balnazzar
thumb| One of the three Dreadlords left behind in Lordaeron to oversee the demonic hold on the land, Balnazzar was the most resilient of his brothers, but yet, like them, he was not aware that the Burning Legion had fallen for months after their defeat. It was only when Arthas returned from his sabbatical to Kalimdor that he announced Archimonde's destruction. Arthas stated that their deaths would complete their folly. Balnazzar and his brothers quickly teleported away before Arthas could strike. The Dreadlords plotted in the safety of the Tirisfal Glades, and began to form a plan to ruin the undead king. Knowing that Ner'zhul, and Arthas, were losing their powers, they called to Sylvanas, who was no longer locked in loyalty to the Lich King, and asked for her assistance in the coup that was sure to entail. Sylvanas, hungry for vengeance for her current form and the slaughter of her people, agreed. Balnazzar and his brothers staged an ambush for Arthas within the Capital City ruins, separating Kel'Thuzad from him and attacking him with their minions. Balnazzar even loosed other Dreadlords against him, but Arthas, rounding up those forces he could find still loyal to him, escaped, or so he thought. Escorted by a cadre of banshees, Arthas was attacked by Sylvanas, who had prepared a grisly, long death for her murderer, and was about to begin her work when Kel'Thuzad interrupted and chased her off. Though he still lived, Arthas was gone from Lordaeron, or the Plaguelands, as they were now called, and Balnazzar was free to reign over it as he liked. He sent Varimathras to bring Sylvanas to join their new order, but things went horribly awry. Soon, Balnazzar received word from his scouts that Sylvanas had coerced Varimathras to her side, killed Detheroc, and allied with his human minion, Garithos. The banshee and her forces laid siege to Balnazzar's base, which he had fortified within the city ruins. Even armed with demons as his minions, Balnazzar found himself attacked from both ends by Sylvanas and Garithos, and despite his many threats, Balnazzar's forces were defeated. Sylvanas, Varimathras, and Garithos approached Balnazzar, and Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill his brother as a testament to his loyalty to her. Varimathras was abhorred. Killing another Nathrezim was forbidden, but Sylvanas was adamant. Balnazzar was sure that Varimathras would never take that final step. He was wrong. (Though we see Varimathras kill Balnazzar, we don't know if Balnazzar's survival was intentional or accidental). Balnazzar later posessed the body of the Paladin Saiden Dathrohan, and created the Scarlet Crusade. Though on the surface the Crusade seems merely interested in fighting the Scourge, it is also a tool of the Burning Legion, which still hopes to destroy Azeroth. The Scarlet Crusade is their tool to destroy the Lich King and his undead armies, who was once the Legion's pawn but now operates independantly and has become their greatest threat in Azeroth. For this reason, Balnazzar likely bids his time until his forces are strong enough to be of use to the Legion and thus spare him fron Kil'Jaeden's wrath. Many thanks to lunarfalls.com Category:Burning Legion Category:Instance Characters Category:Characters Category:Lore